The invention is based on a priority application EP08290467.3 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a beamforming method in a base station for a mobile communication system, to a base station for a mobile communication system, to a mobile communication system and to a computer program product.
The signal processing technique of beamforming may be used with arrays of transmitting or receiving transducers that control the directionality of a radiation pattern. When receiving a signal, beamforming can increase the receiver sensitivity in the direction of wanted signals and decrease the sensitivity in the direction of interference and noise. When transmitting a signal, beamforming can increase the power in the direction the signal is to be sent. The change compared with an omnidirectional transmission is known as the transmission gain. These changes are done by creating beams and nulls in the radiation pattern.